song inspired short stories
by Fuen Kitsune
Summary: These will be many and various eventualy. You can segest songs but that does not necicarly mean I will write a story from it.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I decided to add this semi-random short. If you like this style of connected one-shots better than the story, say so. While you read this, try listening to "things left unsaid" by Disciple.

He couldn't believe this was happening. How could his plan have gone so wrong? The usually ecstatic and energetic blond was sitting with his head in his hands despite the thick white bandages wrapped around his palms. His fingers curved up in claws like he was preparing to rip his own face off just to take his mind off the pain of his broken, throbbing heart. "Why?" He suddenly shouted looking up through red-rimmed eyes to stare at the clean white ceiling. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Looking down to the dark haired beauty lying on the hospital bed in front of him, her pale lavender eyes closed. How he had grown to love the light that came into those eyes every time she saw him. How easy it had been to approach and talk to her. She seemed to like to listen to him just as much as he liked to talk. She had been the first girl in his life to treat him as if he was really worth something more than the skills he had obtained over years of hard training.

And now, as he thought about how she had looked when he asked her to come with him on the training trip to the mountains, he could not help but break anew into tears of regret. 'If I had planed better. If I had slowed down for her. If I had seen she did not have the same stamina as me. If I hadn't decided to make it such a grand reveal, she and I could be sitting now, under the stars a happy couple.'

Such were the thoughts of Uzamaki Naruto as he looked at his near dead friend Hyuuga Hinata.

'How had it gotten this out of hand?' Thought Naruto. He bent forward and said the words that he knew he should have said months before. "I love you Hinata." And he hoped that through all the medicine and gauze, she could hear him and knew that he was standing there, heart aching, eyes fix on her pale, still closed lids.

A.N.: So ya, this was very much inspired by the song. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, tell me what I can do better. If you did, let me know what I did well. Even if you leave an un-named review it would be great. But if you do leave a name, I'll make sure to thank you and check out any stories you suggest. If I like them, I'll pass them on here and to my friends. Until I have time to check in again remember, the literate write history.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I have deemed it a good idea to start a set of song inspired fics. I know that right now there are only two of them right now but I will attempt to make more as soon as possible. I recommend listening to Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park while reading this one. Also, Major SPOILER ALERT. If you are not up to date and wish to have the full affect of the story, do not read this fic yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters from Naruto that are involved in this story. I do this for fun and only wish there was some way I could get paid for this. Fanfiction along with all other forms of parody are under appreciated. This is a thank you for all those who make us laugh with their barely legal actions. In particular to Little Koribo, the creators of Naruto Abridged and the multiple fics I subscribe to. You guys rock.

Start the song now.

She stood opposite her quarry with her hair the color of a cherry blossom waving in the wind. "It's over. You can't escape me this time." She shouted at the white robed figure with his back to the wall.

"So you decided to come after me hu?" He taunted her, a sneer raising the corner of his mouth. His red eyes with black, interlocking rings searched for a way past her defenses.

"It's no use. I've trained years to be able to counter your sharingon. You might as well deactivate it and quit wasting what chakra you have left."

He could see that she was in peak physical condition and probably had massive chakra reserves she had not even begun to drain. "Why don't you join me. Together, we can start a new village and never have to deal with the council of elders or that stupid knuckle head ever again." He was still desperately trying to find a plan of escape. 'If I can just draw her attention away for a second…' he thought.

"No, you made your choice. You chose to leave me, to leave the village. You chose you destiny. And it placed a wedge between us that cannot be removed. No Sasuke, I will not join you on your miss guided path. I have sworn to kill you." With this she removed two specially made wakasashi. "And I never go back on my word."

"Sakura! N" but his word was cut off by a blade sinking into his flesh.

"This was your choice. You pushed me away and pursued your pointless "destiny". You made your choice. Now I've made mine." And with her face held in an emotionless mask, she turned her back on her one time love and now defeated hate.


End file.
